Think Pink
by ffbeginner22
Summary: Dedication drabble writing for Breast Cancer Awareness. (No charity involved.)


Think Pink

**Dedication:** October is the beginning of the harvest season for all farmers and is widely known as the month for Halloween tricks and treats. However in recent years it has also been recognized as Breast Cancer Awareness month, which means the new month color, pink, has been added in honor of those affected by this disease. (Those of which are statistically women.)

So in honor of the many people who have fought, survived, and even died in the search for the cure I dedicate this "Motorcity" drabble fic with the theme "Think Pink" being at the center. There will be laughter and cannon-based romance in each one.

Hope you all enjoy and feel free to post some pink themed stories of your own.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Motorcity or run an organization that takes donations for any breast cancer survivors and their families. (So no pledging any donations, please!) Motorcity is the work of the Disney Corporation and this is a fan-fictional work dedicated as explained.

Thank you and God bless.

* * *

**Drabble 1: Laundry Incident**

Julie came into the laundry nook of Burner HQ to find Mike coming out of his room with an empty laundry basket in his hand behind her.

"Getting some of your stuff in the wash Jules?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Getting out. I had to wash my seat covers here because Kane's keeping a close eye on what people are washing since the Genesis Pod fiasco."

"That paranoid now huh?" Mike laughed.

He stopped laughing however as a thought occured to him.

"Uh, Jules. You didn't, by any chance, put them in the machine with some other clothes right?"

Julie thought for a moment before she replied, "Well I was going to check first, but Claire called at the time and I guess I just put them in there."

"That's what I thought," Mike said as he rushed to the machine.

It stopped in time for him to remove Julie's seat covers and hand them to her. He then reached in and Julie put a hand over her mouth as she looked around him.

"I am so sorry," she said, trying to hold in her giggles.

"It could've been worse. The guys could've been here instead of scavagening parts," he said as he began to laugh too.

That did it. By the time they were finished laughing their cheeks were nearly as pink as Mike's used to be white tee-shirts.

* * *

**Drabble 2: Birth of a Successor**

Abraham Kane, age 20, was in the waiting room of the Detroit Hospital trying and failing to read a magazine article. Beside him sensing his anxiety were his brother, Jacob, and across from him were his business partners/friends, Gabriel and Arista Chilton, with their two month old son Michael.

Jacob was the first to speak, "It'll be okay, Abe. Don't worry."

The younger Kane looked at his older brother, "I can't help it! It's been over four hours since Becky's been in there! What if something's gone wrong? What if the baby, or worse yet, my wife doesn't make it? You know that is a common statistc!"

Gabriel shook his head, "Every new father feels that way old friend. I was the exact same way when Ari was bringing little Mike into the world, but after a while I calmed down because I knew my wife and child were strong to make it through."

"And Becky is the same," Arista added quietly so as not to wake her son. Then she giggled, "In fact you could say that Rebecca is the epitome of strength the way she's been able to handle herself on and off the track during these last few months."

Before Abraham could voice more of his fears the door to the delivery room opened and the aforementioned woman was wheeled into the waiting area with a nurse behind her and a small bundle in her arms.

The four adults slowly made their way to the woman as she pulled back a corner of the wrap to reveal the newest member of the Kane family.

Abraham smiled at the bundle and kissed his wife's sweaty forehead, "She's beautiful."

"I know," Rebecca James-Kane said as she looked at the sweet baby girl with a tuft of red hair and rosy pink cheeks.

* * *

**Drabble 3: Finding the Words**

Dutch was at his workshop trying his hardest to find inspiration for an awesome, homemade gift for Tennie's upcoming birthday party. He splashed some paint on a metal sheet and moved a brush to and fro to make some type of shape. But all that did was make a bigger mess.

In frustration he threw the brush down and grabbed his afro hair-do as if to squeeze an idea out of his head. After a while (and a fight with some nasty tangles) he put his arms down and slunk to a chair that he placed in the middle of his studio.

He sighed as he thought aloud,

_**"How can I best express my affection for someone who is the sweetest girl in all of Motorcity? **_

_**How can I let her know how I feel when my mind is in a whirl of emotions? **_

_**How can I make her see that she is the most important thing to me? **_

_**I would give up my art to spend a day with her alone. **_

_**I would give up my ride just so I can enjoy her presence. **_

_**But how can I tell her?"**_

"You could start by turning around," someone says.

Dutch jumps out of his seat and turns a bright red when he sees his girlfriend, Tennie, coming up to him. She shamelessly puts her arms around his neck and gives him a kiss on the cheek, which makes him blush darker.

"You heard all that mess?" he asks embarassed.

She smiles, "What mess? Dutch that was beautiful and the fact it came from your heart makes it even better."

Dutch smiled, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips as the neon pink paint, splattered in the form of a heart, shined in the background.

* * *

**Drabble 4: Night Moves (AU)**

Chuck sat in the back passenger seat of Mutt as Mike entered the vast mansion which acted as the head of the Deluxe District of Detroit. He gazed out the window and clutched the box he was holding even tighter in his shaky, sweaty hands.

"I really hope she likes this," he said as he waited for his friend to return.

In hardly no time Mike and his date, Julie, came out of the Kane household as her parents, Abraham and Rebecca Kane, waved them off. Mike looked relieved as he opened the front passenger door for her and the girl smiled in thanks at his courtesy.

"See? I told you they liked you Mike. Especially my dad," Julie said.

Mike smiled bigger, "I know, but I was still pretty nervous about this Jules."

Julie playfully gasped, "Mike Chilton, star quarterback and top student of Motorcity High, nervous? Never."

Mike laughed as he ran to the driver's side of the car and Julie looked at Chuck in the rearview mirror.

She turned around to him and asked, "You sure you don't mind me sitting in your spot Chuck?"

"Oh no! I'm fine!" he answered in a voice about three octives higher than usual.

Julie was about to say something else to help soothe her friend when Mike got into the car and revved up the engine. Soon they were going down another block of the exclusive district and stopped at another mansion. Though it was not as large as the Kane's it was still quite impressive, if not a little intimidating.

Chuck took a while to unbuckle his seatbelt but after a few tries (and some help from Mike's dashboard system) he unstrapped himself and made his way out the car on shaky legs.

"You'll do fine Chuckles," Mike said encouragingly as Julie gave him a thumbs up for good luck.

Taking a deep breath- okay, several deep breaths- Chuck made his way to the door, rang the bell, and waited at the door. All too soon for his liking it opened to find his date's burly-looking father staring down at him condecendingly.

"H-hello Sir," Chuck said. "I'm here to take Claire to the prom."

The man just continued to stare at him then he looked at the vehicle behind him.

"That your's?" he asked in a deep, foreboding voice.

"N-no Sir. That's my friend, Mike Chilton's, car. We're carpooling to save gas- though granted it's not really saving his. Hehe," he replied with a shaky laugh.

The corner of the man's lip twitched upward and Chuck's nerves eased a bit until the man spoke again.

"You two aren't alone are you?"

Knowing what he was thinking Chuck defended, "No Sir! Julie Kane is coming with us too and Mike's a real gentleman... As am I Sir!"

Just when it looked like the man was going to ask more questions Claire came up behind him and it took every last bit of resolve for Chuck not to faint at seeing her in her sleek purple dress.

"Daddy, quit scaring him," she reprimanded as she stepped in front of him.

Chuck shakily handed Claire the box he had been carrying.

"F-for you Claire," he said as he blushed beet red.

Smiling Claire opened the box and squealed with delight as she took out th corsage pin.

She placed it on her dress and took Chuck's hand, "Shall we go?"

Chuck nodded like an old drinking bird and allowed himself to be taken to Mutt while Claire's pink rose fluttered gently in the light breeze.

* * *

**Sorry this is a short drabble fic but I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Again, feel free to end this month with your own pink works!**

**Have a blessed day and a Happy Halloween!**


End file.
